


Fashionably Late

by monodramatic



Series: FE Trans Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FE Trans Week, First Dates, Genderfluid Character, ITS TRANS WEEK BABEY, Kinda?, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-Relationship, its yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodramatic/pseuds/monodramatic
Summary: Their excuse is that it’s been a while since they’ve been on an actual date, but that line of reasoning falls short, considering this may not even be a date.Written for FE Trans Week Day 1: Fashion
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: FE Trans Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833490
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

> im back and better than ever for trans week! i only managed to get 4 fics done, but im making up for it by making them longer than the stuff i usually write. i tried to write a lot of characters ive never written before and i had a lot of fun doing all this.
> 
> (maybe go to [my twitter](https://twitter.com/monodramatic_) and click the link in my pinned tweet?)

This is starting to get a little ridiculous. Yuri has been trying to get ready for a solid hour and a half, and they’re only just now deciding what to wear. Their excuse is that it’s been a while since they’ve been on an actual date, but that line of reasoning falls short, considering this may not even be a date. But they’re still hoping they can turn it in that direction, which is why they’ve spent the better part of the past 90 minutes putting on makeup just to scrub it off and try again.

Eventually they settled for a neutral smokey eye, thick eyeliner, nude lipstick, and minimal blush; something that could go with most outfits. Unfortunately they’re already going to be late, and they’re currently thanking the Goddess for setting spray as they dig through their dresser and toss clothes onto the bed behind them.

They’re not even going anywhere nice -- just meeting Ashe at a local sports bar, which is still a treat since the two of them can rarely afford a sit-down dinner -- but Yuri is hell bent on looking good. They’ve been out to eat with Ashe before, even had dinner at his apartment a couple times, but Ashe has proven himself absolutely miserable at taking hints, so Yuri is left with no choice but to look flawless.

_ im gonna be late, bus isnt on schedule _

That’s a lie, but Ashe doesn’t need to know that.

_ No problem, just text when you get here :) _

Yuri breathes a sigh of relief and tosses their phone back on the bed, making sure it lands away from the pile of clothes. Now it’s time to dig again. It’s times like this Yuri hates not being able to afford nicer clothes. So many of these things have holes in them, and not the intentional kind either. And why is there so much black?

Yuri finally unearths a pair of ripped, dark wash skinny jeans and they decide these will have to do. They have nice legs, so they may as well make something of them. Choosing a shirt is much harder. It’s just one of those days where nothing seems to fit right on their shoulders. Just barely too tight. Story of their life.

They decide they definitely don’t want to be wearing all black, so they throw everything black on the floor. They’ll deal with the mess later. Yellow washes them out and blue makes their teeth look gross, so those are out of the question too. Red clashes with their hair -- sometimes dyed hair isn’t as fun as it sounds -- so the few red shirts also go on the floor. Their eyes catch on an olive green tank top, and they can’t help but think that  _ maybe _ this will work.

And honestly? It looks better than they thought it would. A little plain, but it’s getting there. They hit the deck to search for something to wear over it. There’s not much left that isn’t black, so black will have to do. They manage to sniff out a long sleeved fishnet top, and some sort of weird grandma shawl? They’ll take the fishnets, thanks.

They throw on the top, which is probably a size too big but beggars can’t be choosers, and they add an elastic corset belt to cinch everything in at the waist and just make it fit better. They give themselves a quick once-over in the mirror, and decide this is actually a pretty cute outfit. They add a simple silver necklace, brush through their hair once more, and slip on their ankle boots before locking up and trying to get to the bus stop as quickly as possible.

~~~

In the grand scheme of things, Yuri really isn’t that late. They’re only late by around 15 minutes, which they’re more than happy to accept. The buses were actually ahead of schedule for once. They wiggle their phone out of their tight jeans pocket to shoot Ashe a quick text.

_ be in soon <3 _

Part of them hopes Ashe brushes the heart off as just being part of how Yuri texts sometimes, but part of them wants him to notice. They stuff their phone in their slightly looser back pocket before pushing open the doors to the restaurant. They can’t help but sigh as they finally get inside. Maybe it was a little too chilly for a fishnet top. Thankfully they’re able to brush the hostess off by telling her they’re meeting someone, and she lets them go inside to look for him.

Yuri finds him in a small booth tucked away in the corner, looking out the window and resting his chin on his palm. He’s not particularly dressed up either, but he’s at least dressed for the weather, wearing a zip-up hoodie and some non-shredded jeans. He’s clipped his bangs back on one side with a couple bobby pins, and honestly he looks  _ really _ good. Yuri thinks it would take a lot to make him  _ not _ look good, but that’s besides the point.

They slide into the booth on the opposite side of the table.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“I- Um, no, you didn’t.”

Is he blushing? Goddess, he’s too cute.

It’s not long before the two of them begin to fall into easy conversation. It’s… really nice, actually. Yuri feels like they can drop the act a bit around Ashe, actually let loose and be themselves. They catch Ashe staring a few times, at their hands or their collarbones, and the slight flush refuses to leave his face, but Yuri decides not to mention it for now.


End file.
